This invention relates generally to the field of sheet feeding, and more particularly to a method and system for gaining access to a transport deck of a mailing machine to remove material thereon.
Generally, a mail piece feeder on a mailing machine transports envelopes and other mailpieces along a deck so that various functions may be performed on the mailpiece at different locations along the deck. For example, one location along a deck may weigh the mailpiece, another location may seal the mailpiece and still another location may apply indicia for postage to the mailpiece. Typically, drive rollers are mounted along the deck with a radial portion contacting each envelope to propel the envelope along the deck. The drive rollers can extend, for example, through aligned cutouts in the deck. The drive rollers move the mailpiece along the deck to different locations on the deck where a function may be performed.
A sealing function performed by a mailing machine can include a structure for deflecting a flap of a moving envelope away from the envelope""s body and into engagement with a pad. The structure can include a stripper blade which becomes inserted between the flap of the envelope and the body of the envelope as the envelope traverses the deck. The pad moistens an adhesive which is present on the inner surface of the envelope flap before the envelope is fed into a nip which serves to seal the envelope with the moistened adhesive.
Movement of the envelope against the stripping blade or other points of contact can cause jams which can distort or tear the envelope. Removal of a distorted or torn envelope can result in pieces of the envelope remaining in the drive mechanisms or wedged amongst the stripper blade. Access to the torn pieces would be limited due to upper rollers, guides and the like, which are utilized to transport the envelope along the deck of the mailing machine. Often a tool, such as tweezers or other tool capable of reaching between the low clearance apparatus, would be required to remove a piece of torn envelope that has become wedged between the stripper blade and a transport mechanism and prevent clear passage of subsequent mailpieces.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide methods and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that allows a user to gain clear access to an envelope that has become jammed and remove the jammed envelope or piece thereof from the mailing machine.
Accordingly, the present invention provides apparatus and methods for clearing jams on a mailing machine sheet feeding device. The sheet feeding device can include a feeder portion, a singulator, an upper transport portion, a stripper device and a transport deck. The jam clearing device can include an upper transport frame pivotally mounted to the sheet feeding device via an upper transport pivot shaft and a latching means for securing the upper transport frame in a home position. A handle can be included for releasing the latch from a home position. An upper transport latch pin can be fixedly attached to the sheet feeding device and located to receive the latching means in a closed position, wherein the closed position will suitably position one or more transports for contact with a mail piece on the transport deck. A means can also be included for securing the upper transport portion in an open position.
Embodiments can include a first upper transport positioned to receive a mail piece if the mail piece moves onto the transport deck while the upper transport frame is secured in the home position. The first upper transport can be lifted away from the transport deck when the upper transport frame is placed in the open position. A second upper transport can be positioned to receive a mail piece on the transport deck and move the mail piece beyond the transport deck if the upper transport frame is secured in the home position. The second upper transport can also be lifted away from the transport deck when the upper transport frame is lifted into the open position.
In another aspect, if the upper transport frame is secured in the home position, the separation distance between the first upper transport and the second upper transport can be set to less than the length of a mail piece having a shortest length intended to traverse the sheet feeding device.
Embodiments can also include one or more skis pivotally attached to the upper transport frame and positioned to guide a mail piece while the upper transport frame is secured in the home position. The skis can be lifted away from the transport deck when the upper transport frame is lifted into the open position.
One device that can be utilized to secure the upper transport frame in an open position can include a cam formed into the upper transport frame. Embodiments can include a spring positioned such that the spring torque provides normal pressure against the cam while the upper transport frame is in the open position. While the upper transport frame is in the home position torque from the spring can provide downward pressure against the second upper transport.
Other aspects of a jam clearing device according to the present invention include a stripper blade and a nip following the stripper blade that can be formed by the second upper transport contacting a lower roller. A singulator for creating a stream of single mail pieces can be located prior to the stripper blade.
A handle can be pivotally mounted to the upper transport frame. Embodiments can include a latch and the handle being formed by one homogenous molded piece. The latch can include a hook that engages the latch pin to secure the upper transport in the home position.
Other aspects of the present invention include a method for gaining access to a transport deck on a mailing machine. The method can include releasing an upper transport latch and rotating an upper transport frame around an upper transport frame pivot shaft into an upright position away from the transport deck. For example, the upper transport frame can be rotated clockwise and secured in the upright position over center of the upper transport frame pivot shaft.
Embodiments of the present invention can include an upper transport mechanism for transporting a mail piece along a transport deck on a mailing machine with an upper transport frame rotatively attached to a sheet feeder frame and a first upper transport pivotally attached to the upper transport frame with one or more drive rollers. A second upper transport can also be pivotally attached to the sheet feeder frame and have one or more rollers. A cam can be formed into the upper transport frame, with a cam following portion formed into the second upper transport and spring loaded against the cam with a spring. A latch pin can be fixedly mounted to the sheet feeder frame and a release handle can be pivotally mounted to one end of the upper transport frame where it can engage the latch pin while the upper transport frame is in a home position.
A separation distance between drive rollers on the first upper transport and drive rollers on the second upper transport can be less than the length of a smallest mail piece intended to be transported. Embodiments can also incorporate the upper transport frame being capable of rotating to a position over center of a pivot shaft attaching the upper transport frame to the sheet feeder frame.
Therefore, it should now be apparent that the invention substantially achieves all the above aspects and advantages. Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Various features and embodiments are further described in the following figures, description and claims.